gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Brittana Team
"Still, I have to accept that I love you. I love YOU, and I don't want to be with Sam, or Finn, or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please, say you love me back. Please." "I love you, Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world." ---- Rules For This Team Afores Santana Ends You '' * You '''have' to have an account to join, or if you are an anon, you must link to your Special Contributions page.'' * Don't go around spamming or disrespecting other ships' pages. * Don't delete anything that isn't yours * Respect other people's point of view. *''No spamming or inserting false information.'' *''If you don't ship Brittana, please don't bash or vandalise this page.'' *''You can't sign more than once.'' *''No inappropriate pictures.'' *''You can't sign from someone else.'' *''Any registered user that ships Brittana, must be allowed to sign.'' *''Any other rules must be approved by an admin.'' '' ---- Welcome to the team dedicated to all of those amazing people who want Brittana together and hate seeing Santana and Brittany so sad. They've made us laugh with brilliant and quirky one-liners they have provided and they have made us cry with the beautiful renditions of Songbird and Landslide and their heart stopping confessions of their love for one another. Only Brittany can bring out the soft and non-bitchy Santana while only Santana can expose Brittany's bright side and understand her ditzy one-liners and not diss her for it. They pour out so much emotion for each other with the most "I love you" being said on the show and are implied as soulmates (Rumours). Please man up Santana, Brits is single again. ♥ The Story So Far ♥ Santana and Brittany debuted together on the episode Showmance as the back-up singers and dancers for Quinn, who all auditioned for the New Directions. As the episodes go on, we evidently see the closeness of their friendship through their constant hugging and linking hands. Initially, they were only implied as best friends until the episode Sectionals, where Brittany confirmed that she and Santana have slept together giving them their relationship status as '"Best friends with benefits".' This was also later confirmed by Santana in the episode Hell-O, where see was prepared to "make-out" with Brittany in exchange for a free dinner. This episode also introduced us to the famous pinkie linking, which they do very often. ♥ ♥ Season 2 saw a lot more screen time for Brittany and Santana. In the episode Duets, we see Santana giving Brittany "sweet lady kisses" in Brittany's room. Santana turned down the idea Brittany had planned for them to sing instead partnering up with Mercedes while Brittany, still angry with Santana partnered up with Artie. In the song Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me and Valerie, we see Santana and Brittany graciously flirt with one another giving us the impression that their "benefits" regime isn't over. ♥ ♥ The episode Sexy started the Brittana drama starting with Brittany cheating on Artie with Santana. Brittany then asked Santana to talk about her feelings in which they turned to Ms Holiday for help. This resulted in Santana confirming her feelings for Brittany during their rendition of Landslide. Santana confesses her love for Brittany but gets turned down as Brittany doesn't believe its right to just break up with Artie for her. Santana's sexuality is confirmed in Born This Way and is having trouble coming out. Brittany helps her with the shirt saying "Lebanese" and wears it but doesn't perform with the rest of the New Directions implying that she isn't ready to accept herself. Brittany breaks up with Artie and is comforted by Santana who sings Songbird to her. Santana then loses the Prom queen title where she is comforted by Brittany who encouraged her to "embrace the awesomeness in her", which gives us the idea of Santana possibly coming out in the near future. Brittany confirms her love for Santana in New York and "believes anything is possible" opening up to the idea of a very possible relationship in season 3. What will happen in season 3? Only time will tell. ♥ Reasons Why They Should Be Together ♥ * They complement each other nicely. * Both are on the Cheerios. * They both happen to be extremely attractive. * The chemistry is undeniable! * They are always doing cute things in the background. * Glee needs girl-love ;) * Brittany needs someone to protect her, and Santana needs some love. * Even the actresses themselves are shipping the pairing. * They sound wonderful together (Me Against The Music). * They almost always wear their friendship bracelets. * They have matching backpacks, as seen in Original Song. * They said that they love each other numerous times. * Brittany brings out the non-bitchy Santana. * Santana brings out the smart Brittany. * Santana treats only Brittany with love and care. * They are very protective of one another. ♥ Templates ♥ { { Brittanafans } } { { Brittanafan } } { { Heyafan } } { { Brittanaforever } } ♥ The AMAZING Brittanese ♥ ♥ Click Here To View Signatures 1 - 50 ♥ Click Here To View Signatures 50 - 100 ♥ 101. [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Your very talented.']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Really?']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Yeah. I should know, I'm very talented too.']] 102. Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever 103. User:Ilovekurtandblaine 104. User:Drechao 105. Br0dxwerc 106. Make it stop, let this end, all these years pushed to the ledge, but proud I stand, of who I am, I plan to go on living Littlemissbrittany888 107. -Elli51 108. User:Sparkle22 109. User:Like a gLeek 110. <3 Klaine <3 Brittana <3 Faberry <3 Fabang 111. User:Kringles02 Born this way! Brittana♥ 112. PrettyAyan 113. --I Love Glee signed this! 114. User:Gleeks04 115. User:SweetChick 116. Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen Hello Love|Talk to me, the biggest Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff fan ever! Did you know there favorite color is purple?? 117. SapphireSkies "So freaking charming" 118. --[[User:StGroffles|'The world is a dangerous place to live;']] [[User talk:StGroffles|'not because of the people who are evil, ']]but because of the people who don't do anything about it. 119. ----[[User: Pucktana88|'I'm Lucy Merrygold']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|[You know I practically rule the world of fashion and have a super hot husband]]] 120. User:Gleekandgleeker Brittana for life! ♥ Proudly So. 121. User:BrittanaFan1508 122. SantitanyShipper89 123. I have these feelings, feelings for you ♥ [[User talk:ILOVEBRITTANYPIERCE|'I just want you.']] 20:29, August 29, 2011 (UTC) 124. User:Klainiac 125. --[[User: NayaLebanese|'I have awesome gaydar']] [[User talk:NayaLebanese|''It just kind of happened]] 23:51, August 9, 2011 (UTC) 126. GRESHEENA<3 127. NicoleeGleek 128. santanalover 129. (QuinnQuinn 01:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC)) 130. Jesse St Ninja 131. Lopierce4eva - [[User talk:Lopierce4eva|'All you have to do is say YES!]] 132. Rhdkstrhedkshbjds 133. User:Gleek4ever96 134. User:BrittanaAndKlaineLover 135. User:AnimeTomboy1998 - Brittana's the real girlz in Glee! :D 136. User:Kurtsies 137. Happinessmachine 138. Whatsername_Gleek 139. Gleekonline101 says: Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? 140. glee-weasley 141. user:gleek1997 142. Gleekproject says: Sometimes I Forget My Middle Name 143. I love you more more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world. ladyBee ♥ The AWW Moments ♥ * When Brittany couldn't figure out her left from her right, it's Santana who points it out to her. ("Wheels") * Santana is distraught over the idea of having to be in a wheelchair and Brittany comforts her. ("Wheels") * When Brittany is convinced there is a duck in the hat, Santana humors her rather than mocking her. ("Ballad") * Santana chooses Brittany as her partner for the ballad, and both of them are overjoyed by this. ("Ballad") * They danced together to no music before the start of the glee club meeting. ("Hairography") * They talk to each other on the phone while right next to each other. It would also appear that they have the same model of cell phones, but in different colors. ("Sectionals") * While Brittany is showing the Glee Club hairography, Santana can be heard saying "Yay Brittany" in the background. ("Hairography") * When Kurt is singing A House Is Not A Home, Santana holds up her pinky to Brittany, who smiles and takes it. Santana then grins and leans her head on Brittany's shoulder, who cuddles closer to her. ("Home") * During "Over the Rainbow" Santana puts her pinky out and Brittany takes it happily ("Journey") * Brittany leans her head on Santana's shoulder ("Journey") * The final locker scene ("New York") ♥ Brittana FM ♥ ♪ Wish List ♪ ''Sung by Santana'' *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAdl4rt-iCs ''Britney Spears - Seal It With A Kiss''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5FlhxIibB0 Rascal Flatts '- What Hurts the Most] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AZxUtZ2ZgI ''Panic! At the Disco '- Lying Is the Most Fun''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4eMyOzD9UI ''Daniel Beddingfield - Gotta Get Thru This''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhuGQUZJot8 ''Alicia Keys - Unthinkable''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYPZv-1bW_E ''Lady Gaga - Speechless''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r08xhL0jI1Q ''Lady Gaga - So Happy I Could Die''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ld3awyxNEHM ''Paramore - Stop this Song (Love Sick Melody)] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aa_k-dY_L7c Adele' - I'll Be Waiting] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TWxjucB004&feature=related Paul van Dyk' - Complicated''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOUNixOLd-0 ''Michelle Branch - If Only She Knew''] ''Sung by Brittany'' *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AWoZmAxKxg&ob=av3n ''Cheryl Cole - Parachute''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ErntJrtQGBg&ob=av2n ''Mandy Moore - I Wanna Be With you''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Segxr2xQTdU ''Beyonce - Scared of Lonely''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjQJz_8rQkY ''Adele - Crazy for You''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSqNKMiSnYw ''Jennifer Lopez - Should've Never''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdGZBRAwW74&ob=av2e ''Katy Perry - Thinking of You''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFRkpvvop3I&ob=av2n ''The Fray - Over My Head''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3H2l9Lo-jPk&ob=av2e ''No Doubt - Running''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDq0nAAuMfY ''Tiesto - Your Loving Arms''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDEEzS7OV2k ''A Fine Frenzy - Almost Lover''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1aVHLL5egRY&ob=av2e ''Hootie & the Blowfish - Let Her Cry''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rvf4ctqTrro ''Mikaila - So In Love With Two''] Wish List ---- ♪ Featured Melody ♪ Click Here To Watch The Video [http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/m/mandy_moore/i_wanna_be_with_you.html Lyrics ] Title: I Wanna Be With You Artist: Mandy Moore Summary: A sweet and dedicated love song that would be perfect for Brittany to sing to Santana. '"Your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth" can be emphasised as the way Brittany feels when she gets her sweet lady kisses on identifying Santana's true emotions and her feeling the same way. Since nearly everybody in the New Directions know about their hook-ups, Brittany could confront Santana on the line "We know we came here for, So I won't ask for more" to portray Brittany's one and only intention, to make Santana hers and to make Santana more attentive that she is the only one Brittany wants. The soft melody and the repetition of "I wanna be with you" 'conveys the calmness and happiness that could be reiterate if they got together and how Santana shouldn't be scared as Brittany will be there for her and will go through the problems together. ---- ♪ Brittana Based Songs ♪ ♥ Film Flix ♥ 350px Glee Scenes thumb|right|290px|The legendary Songbird!! thumb|left|290px|"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world" thumb|290px|left|Prom Queen Scene thumb|290px|right|Funny Santana and Brittany lines! Music Videos thumb|left|290px|"Im So Yours" thumb|290px|right|Parachute!! thumb|right|290px|Unthinkable thumb|290px|left ♥ Memorable Quotes ♥ ✎ Featured Quote ♥ Gallery ♥ normal_0035.jpg normal_00488.jpg normal_00577.jpg normal_0077.jpg 2n0pj6q.png 2s1p1tc.png 28rk4r8.png brittana.JPG BRITTANA2 (1).jpg Brittana23.jpg brittana3.jpg brittana3466.jpg vlcsnap-561053.png tumblr_lfuoj27ryW1qgfeg9o1_500.jpg tumblr_l8967mxJWT1qbd895o1_400.gif tumblr_l7454bBOCD1qd5y5ao1_400.jpg tumblr_l960pze1bY1qahoyio1_500.jpg tumblr_kvld4iZood1qabg7do1_400.jpg brittana8.jpg Brittana-2x04-Duets-brittany-and-santana-16248239-1580-888.jpg brittana (1).jpg BRITTANA (2).jpg brittana_1.jpg brittana_furt_animation_by_loivisse-d342x14.gif glee-brittana1.png brittany santana2.jpg brittanas.jpg tumblr_lbkju0uHEN1qzipvoo1_500.jpg|Brittany (Heather) and Santana (Naya) Awww-).gif Tumblr lhsrw822lI1qzmjfxo1 500.gif Tumblr ligstnpbRG1qzkuyv.gif Tumblr lilvjzQuyV1qiq6ydo1 500.gif Tumblr liqvroi7GP1qh2g3s.gif Tumblr liqvpvxPYC1qh2g3s.gif Tumblr lij0n7xhHd1qhm1wao1 500.gif britannatwitter.png|From Dianna Agron's Twitter(: tumblr_lkebhxQzvs1qcv6uto1_500.jpg tumblr_lkc2dmh3e91qicr06o1_500.gif CJE1R.gif Tumblr_lflyz38isB1qctfyqo1_500.gif Helloiloveu18.jpg Helloiloveu15.jpg Helloiloveu14.jpg Tumblr lkvibnfNfe1qbro89o1 500.gif Heather-morris-naya-rivera-bandslam--large-msg-124963810286-1-1.gif Valerie performance.jpg Tumblr lkvibnfNfe1qbro89o1 500.gif Book-report2.png brittanaiq.png tumblr_lhrst9MViQ1qgz4dfo1_500.gif tumblr_lhs1jdQKp81qaco3go1_500.gif Brittany-Santana-2x22-New-York-brittany-and-santana-22344697-1280-720.jpg Brittany-Santana-2x22-New-York-brittany-and-santana-22344763-1280-720.jpg Brittany-Santana-2x22-New-York-brittany-and-santana-22344781-1280-720.jpg 00226ykk.jpg Glee bilder6.jpg Glee bilder5.jpg Glee bilder4.jpg Glee bilder3.jpg Glee bilder2.jpg Collagen.jpg Naya-Heather1.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-05-26-12h01m22s38.png Tumblr letc8sHo6L1qzp6ofo1 500.jpg 393px-Tumblr_llih76yfQ91qknrf1o1_400.png Brittana- you are mybestfriend.jpg tumblr_lke38vzqCs1qg2judo1_500.gif tumblr_lkc9vmKtBe1qdi18ao1_500.gif Tumblr lmpoooU3WJ1qzvdldo1 500.gif|Hand Kiss! Tumblr llyj9k6GZu1qh53qpo1 400.gif|Kiss!|link=Brittany-Santana Relationship Tumblr lltsi0O04S1qgc19oo1 500.jpg|New York Tumblr llld4yZETa1qbz915o1 500.png|The Whole Glee Club! Tumblr llen5v1RgQ1qbi5wyo1 400.jpg|New York!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tumblr lkzd49OTyK1qga4qoo1 500.png|Quitting Cheerios tumblr_lnvetfhHfv1qkt39to1_400.jpg|The Heya kiss on stage in Dublin, July 3, 2011. The 8pm show. File:Awwwwwwwwww.png Dfv.gif brittanamakeoutx390.jpg Brittany-Santana-2x02-Britney-Brittany-brittany-and-santana-15964020-1280-720.jpg glee_brittany_santana4-400x226.png glee_brittany_santana73-400x227.png glee_brittany_santana-400x227.png Brittany-and-Santana-brittany-and-santana-12002362-400-226.gif Brittana Final Moment on Locker.gif Brittana - Pillow Fight.gif Brittana Background Cherrios Competition.gif Brittana-brittany-and-santana-20652617-500-500.gif Brittana - Hallways.gif Brittana - Thanks for understand me.gif Brittana - Like never before.gif BS Touch-a Touch-a TouchMe.gif Santittany - Dancing.gif Santittany.gif Lil' Brittana.gif Brittana - Adivination.gif Brittana - Landslide.gif Britanna - Poster.gif I'll Kiss You Britt.gif comforting santana.jpg tumblr_lq6n921NyD1qkvjb8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lql7w1s06N1qgmqqpo1_500.png tumblr_lr29lu9EG21qea0mf.gif ♥ Fansites ♥ Tumblr links: *http://teambrittana.tumblr.com/ *http://fuckyeahbrittany-santana.tumblr.com/ *http://naya-loves-brittana.tumblr.com/ *http://assvera.tumblr.com/ *http://bfuniversity.tumblr.com/ *http://teamheya.tumblr.com/ *http://straightupbittch.tumblr.com/ *http://prettylittlecheerio.tumblr.com/ *http://t-u-b-b-i-n-g-t-o-n.tumblr.com/ *http://brittanapiercelopez.tumblr.com Facebook Links: *SS-Brittana Twitter links: *http://twitter.com/#!/team_brittana *http://twitter.com/#!/TeamBrittana *http://twitter.com/#!/heyabrittana ♥ Fanfiction ♥ ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ [http://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Glee/3/0/0/1/10/33882/33881/1/0/1/ In Progress - '''Rated K - T] [http://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Glee/14/0/0/1/0/33882/33881/1/0/1/ In Progress - Rated M] [http://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Glee/3/0/0/1/10/33882/33881/2/0/1/ Complete - Rated K - T] [http://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Glee/14/0/0/1/10/33882/33881/2/0/1/ Complete - Rated M] ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Music Box- In-Progress Color''- Completed Influence''- Completed I'd Rather Be Flying Than Falling''- In-Progress'' Memories of Yesterday''- Completed'' Glimpse''- Completed'' Lake Hope''- Completed'' Random Acts''- In-Progress'' Winner Winner Chicken Dinner''- Completed'' Category:Teams Category:Teams